User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: High School Story of Love, Creative Costumes, and More!
The leaves are out, the air is a chill, and you can already smell the turkey and collard greens - it's November! I hope you enjoy our new Weebley fall look to celebrate this season! In this Weebley, we have some fun stories for you, so go on and read! ---- HIGH SCHOOL STORY: SHIP COMPLICATIONS First up, we are going to talk about some EXCLUSIVE High School Story deets! Okay so typically, High School Story so far has been about fun with friends with the added bonus of some drama here and there. But there are DEFINITELY pairings in this show and we know there is going to be some major relationship drama! The biggest ship of the show is Wautumn, Wes and Autumn! Wes and Autumn are old friends who don't have a very solid a past but now that they go to school together again, they are working on rebuilding their friendship. But the burning question remains: did they ever have a 'thing' in the past? Well if you ship Wautumn, hold onto you're seat because you might fall out. Just recently, we watched Wes get a new girlfriend, Bayna. But, this girl is a major slacker, much like him, but way worse. Not something you want in a romantic interest. But coming up this month on High School Story, a new character named Alex will be introduced, a marching band hottie who will be a love interest for...Autumn! WHAT? We know, right?! Does this leave any hope for Wautumn to happen at all? Our sources say that in his episode, titled "I'll Show You a Stereotype Story," Autumn meets him at a pep rally and tells his friends about him. But, when they hear he's in the marching band, they have trouble believing he's the hottie Autumn says he is. And there may even be some Wes jealousy! Well, now that both Autumn and Wes have baes, we just can't wait to see how their storyline plays out! Our sources have told us that we have about 8 episodes left of season 1 and season 2 has not yet been announced, but the producers are likely working on it now. We can't wait to see how this season wraps up! Other big ships that fans have sparked about: Julumn, Autumn and Julian, it's no secret that Julian has a crush on her but this relationship doesn't seem to be going anywhere, Autumn doesn't even notice him, he's totally friend-zoned. Then there's Nikura (Nishan and Sakura) which is sooo there. Some fans even ship Jayton (Julian and Payton)! The two are just close friends but they are pretty cute together! ---- SHOCKTOBER COSTUMES Check out some of your favorite Wiki Channel stars in their Halloween costumes: Juliacostume.jpg|Julia Harkens crashes a party as a panda! Ches_Halloween.png|Ches is a grape w/ friends! Kelly_jack_frost.png|Kelly in his AMAZING Jack Frost make up Tristan_and_Stephen.jpg|Tristan and Stephen double as....? SiennaForbesHalloween.jpg|Sienna is a cute kitten! Ashleycostume.jpg|Ashley is Freaky-stein! Cymphonique.jpg|The beautiful Lisha Jane goes aquatic JoseyHalloweenCostume.jpg|New star, Josephine Anderson, gets creative! ---- NEW SHOW! Coming to Wiki Channel this Friday is a brand new show that we've known about for quite some time! Dramatically Average is a brand new Wiki Channel comedy that follows Broadway kid, Brian S. Fosterman who had continuous success in the Big Apple up until a negative post by a very popular blogger flooded the media. Now he's back somewhere he never thought he would have to go again: public school. But luck rises when two best friends, Jessica and Michael, save him from the dangers of the school pop squad, and take him under their wing. Now Brian, along with his new friends, tackle the struggles of high school all while trying to save Brian's image. For our readers, we took up some time to catch up with the series creator and producer of mini series What's Up With...?, Tatertat. "I'm so excited for viewers to see Dramatically Average. The show is a new kind of comedy," said Tatertat. "Plus it will also feature original music that will be instantly stuck in your head." The series stars East Meets West actor, Stephen Johnson as Brian Fosterman, ILY member Nicole Martin as Jess Linderson, and 4 Way Street member Jesse Raynes as Michael Dilard. About the cast, Tatertat said, "The actors have really all gotten into the characters and all have bonded tremendously. So of course the chemistry onscreen amazing." Tatertat couldn't give away too many exclusive details but she did tell us something. "I can give away that they will be some relationships that you will be definitely be rooting for." Dramatically Average premieres this Friday, November 14, right after the premiere of Wiki Channel's newest original movie, Pretty Geeky, starring Rayelle and introducing Dalton Cross! ---- LATEST IN THE MUSIC INDUSTRY Continue below to read the latest news in the music industry. WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN After 3 singles and one promotional song for Wiki Channel, Wiki Records artist, Sienna Forbes, has just dropped her debut album! This is also the third album to be released from Wiki Records, who is home to many popular artists. The tracklisting follows as: #Who Says #Slow Down #Forget Forever #Write You Name #Hit The Lights #Like a Champion #When The Sun Goes Down #Middle Of Nowhere #Love Will Remember Bonus Tracks: #Outlaws #Summer's Not Hot Buy her album now! Lilly and Abby Get Into Legal Trouble? We have just received a report that's a bit unsettling for the Weebley! This may or may not be true but our sources say that popular Wiki Records girl group, Lilly & Abby, have gotten into some legal trouble with their music. Rumors say that one of the songs off of their Hearts & Harmonies album, "Potiental Break Song," was not put on the album with legal consent. Allegedly, the song was written by a songwriter for Wiki Records who quit in July and took his projects with him. However, the song that he wrote was still used on their album, even when he prohibited Wiki Records from using any of his work. Now Lilly & Abby are being held responsible for the issue. Well we know that if this is true, Lilly & Abby wouldn't want anything but peace and have nothing but good intentions. We've met these girls, all they want to do is sing and put out good music! We sure hope this situation is cleared up soon. 4 WAY STREET GOES CLASSIC Apparently, Wiki Records' upcoming boy band, 4 Way Street, was hit with the same problem which is why their first single Classic, was pushed back from October to November. However, sources say this issue was cleared up so we should be hearing the single soon! 4 Way Street consists of four members - Dane Wilkins, Dakota Roberts, Jesse Raynes, and Heather Sands! Wiki Records seems to have some high hopes for this band, should we be getting excited?! ---- Happy November! Peace! -Wiki Channel Weebley Category:Blog posts